


marked.

by reygrets



Series: intersecting infinity (non-smut reylo one shots) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reygrets/pseuds/reygrets
Summary: Rey had never been able to figure out why Ben spent more time kissing her neck, her collarbone, and her breasts, than her lips.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: intersecting infinity (non-smut reylo one shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597219
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	marked.

Rey had never been able to figure out why Ben spent more time kissing her neck, her collarbone, and her breasts, than her lips. 

  
Not until Poe asked ‘who’d done it’, or when Leia’s brows inched towards her hairline. 

  
She saw the marks, _sure_ , but what were they to anyone else? Its not like she saw Rose wearing a necklace of bruises, bites and everyone fawned over her and Finn’s romance

  
It wasn’t until the force connects her with Kylo, and Rey’s low-riding tunic showcases the evidence of their last tryst, that she learns _why_. 

  
His eyes grow wide as dinner plates, as she’s on her back, working on the belly of the falcon.

  
“Rey.” Kylo snaps, and she slips out to frown up at him.

  
“I’m _busy_ , Ben.” 

  
He kneels, ignoring her attempts to resume what he could only imagine is an activity less exciting than spending time with him. Kylo runs a gloved fingertip over the patchwork of purple and yellow overlapping on the side of her neck, looking devilishly pleased with himself for it. 

  
“They saw them?” Affectionately, nearly a purr, and it only amplifies Rey’s confusion – Kylo’s distraction with the state of her lets Rey catch glimpses of his mind, and in it, she learns the true meaning of what she’d thought to be innocuous marks.

  
Rey splutters, standing so quickly that Kylo almost falls backwards in his avoidance of her petite fury, 

  
“I’m _not_ your property.” Her cheeks are burning, and she claps her hand over the ‘hickies’ to disguise them ( as if that’ll help - half the resistance has seen them by now ), “ — I can’t _believe_ you Ben Solo.” His lips are twisted into something distinctly smug. 

  
The furrow between Rey’s brows deepen, a wicked thought smoothing her unease into a calm that’s, perhaps more threatening than her rage, 

  
“Your mother saw them too, you know.” Rey smirks, and Kylo’s smile fades. Its his turn to blush, but it peaks through on the tips of his ears through the curtain of raven waves.

  
“Wear something with a higher neck,” He suggests a moment later, bending down to kiss her – Rey bypasses his lips and bites just below his jaw-neck junction, leaving a visible bruise.

  
“I thought you weren’t mine,” Kylo grunts, running his palm over the broken skin to soothe the wound. When he looks back up, Rey’s already resuming her tinkering with the Falcon,

  
“I’m not.” Comes her tinny reply, a smile audible in it even if distorted. “I never said that the inverse wasn’t true.” 

  
Rey’s giggling – the supreme leader walking about with a fat love-bite on his throat. How’s he going to explain _that_ one?


End file.
